


The Common Tongue of You Loving Me

by grandfatherclock



Series: Half-Seconds at a Time [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandfatherclock/pseuds/grandfatherclock
Summary: Essik and Jester should talk.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Essek Thelyss
Series: Half-Seconds at a Time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	The Common Tongue of You Loving Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Jester/Essik + the Hozier lyric _The common tongue of you loving me_ <3!

Essik groans against her dripping cunt.

They should talk, they really should fucking talk—but Jester’s hands are threading through his silver hair, and she’s whimpering out his name, sighing out this broken _Ess-ik—_ she always does this, she does that with _Fjoooord_ and _Cay-leb,_ she takes names and makes them thoroughly her own—as Essik runs his tongue over her folds. They’re both laying in her bed on the Ball-eater—the name is ridiculous and endearing and Essik doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore, he thought he did and they’ve utterly made a fool of him, these Mighty Nein—and the way of the ship against the waves lapping against it only heighten the urgency he feels as Jester’s leg tossed over his shoulder tightens in, his hand feeling the clench of her muscular freckled thigh as she pulls him closer.

Of course, he moans in response, and begins to focus on her clit in earnest. His tongue laps over it, again and again, and he keeps it varied, allows his tongue to brush over it from different positions as he buries himself into her thighs. She arches at the first touch, this boisterous _yessssss_ escaping past her glistening lips, and they’re wet and _bruised_. The two of them spent a great deal of time beforehand making out before Essik decided he wanted to taste her in another way and Jester’s eyes darkened as she took in the sight of his face hovering over her cunt.

Jester tugs his hair, and _oh,_ they really should _talk._ Is what he thinks as he moans into her, a finger beginning to tease at her entrance. He _betrayed_ them, he lied to them and pretended he was on their side until he tricked himself into wanting to be, into wanting to measure up to their estimation of him, of wanting more, wanting this, wanting _them_.

Wanting _her_.

They should talk.

Essik’s finger slips into her, and she’s so fucking ready for him, so fucking _wet_ , that it doesn’t even drag, she’s dripping onto his touch. He swears for a moment as he pushes in, feeling her clench against him, that she might be as wet as the ocean, as endless as it, as consuming as it. As she catches his gaze, violet eyes widening as his lips hook on her cunt and he _sucks,_ back twisting as she swears out a moan, hands so tight in his hair, so tight on him, like she’s never going to let him go, like he never wants her to—he adds another finger.

That too, is as easy as breathing.

Her breathing is heavier, she’s panting, and Essik pushes them in to his knuckles, watching her whimper and her thighs shake. He continues to suck on her clit, and as he feels her breathing get more and more uneven, her breath slightly stuttering as she gasps, “Theylas, you _tease_ ,” like they’re friends, like they could be friends, like she wants him as much as he wants her, he scraps his teeth against her clit. He grazes his teeth, once and then twice, and smiles, lips smeared in her slick and fingers still scissoring into her, as she _comes_ , her moan for him exquisite.

She falls limp onto the bed, and Essik kisses her stomach and breasts as he crawls up to her, taking his time worshipping the intricacies of her body. There are many little perks to this—Jester’s tits deserve all the attention in the world, and he plays with them with both his mouth and his fingers—but the most obvious is that by the time he reaches her lips, her eyes are already glittering and she’s leaning up, ready to continue.

Her eyes are looking down at his cock.

They should talk.

Essik is already sighing as she reaches for him.


End file.
